The Healer's Rainbow
by cutecollege1
Summary: It was always an on and off relationship between Dixie and Dr. Brackett. Now that they're current again, could one little secret from the past be overcome by Dixie and Brackett to make it? Or is it enough to end them for good?


Chapter 1

Dixie looked around the room as she dimmed the lights, making sure the plates were set and the candles lit, before she blew out a match that had lit the candles. She scurried across the small apartment over to the kitchen sink, dropping the used match in as she turned on the cold water.

"I think I got everything…" she mumbled out loud to herself, as she picked up a pair of oven mitts. She slid the mitts onto her hands, quickly picking up the pot that was on the stove, before going to set the pot down on what was the dining room table. Dixie took off the mitts, throwing them onto the kitchen counter before hearing a knock on the door. She took in a deep breath as she performed one last check around the room, before going to check herself in the living room mirror. The beautiful, blue eyed nurse looked into the mirror, noting that not one blonde hair was out of place. She quickly straightened her dress, before walking over to answer the door.

"Kel, come on in…" she smiled as she opened the door.

"Thanks for having me over, Dix!" the doctor smiled, as he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I tried a new recipe tonight. I hope you like it!" Dixie responded as she ushered him into her apartment, closing the door behind them. "It's a cream sauce for the chicken. I also made baked potatoes, green beans, and a salad to go along with the chicken."

"All of it sounds good! Not to mention, delicious!" he smiled as he helped Dixie, into a chair, at the table.

"Is there anything I can… Excuse me!" she falsely grinned as she heard the phone ring. Dixie got up and walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Hello? Yes, this is Nurse McCall…. I see... Is anyone else available? …Well, it's that I was on vacation for the week…..Oh, I see… No, no I'll be there! You're quite welcome…of course! Bye!"

Dixie hung up the phone and turned towards the doctor. "Just my luck!" she sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Kel. I know I promised you dinner tonight…"

Kel got up and walked over to her. He gently turned Dixie around to face him, before wrapping his arms around her. "It's ok, Dix. I understand. We can always do dinner at another time…"

"No, you don't! It's more than dinner, and just being called in to work during time off!" she sighed while closing her eyes.

"Talk to me, Dix. What's wrong?"

Dixie slowly opened her eyes. "Kel, there was a reason I asked you over here…instead of going out for dinner. Do you remember my brother?" she asked while looking up at him.

"Yeah, I think so! If I remember correctly, I think you mentioned his name was Pete? I remember bumping into him at the hotel I was staying at, for the convention in Cabo San Lucas last year…"

"Yes, it is and was him…" she softly smiled. "Anyways, my brother and his wife went out of town for a week. Their nanny had taken time off, so I'm watching their daughter….my niece, while they're out of town! Well, at least I was watching my niece, until the hospital called and said they're short staffed of nurses tonight! I don't know now what I'm going to do! I can't find a babysitter this late at night, especially one who will watch a sick child!" she groaned. "I can't bother my neighbors, barely anyone at Rampart knows her…"

"Dix, relax. You run ahead. I don't mind staying to keep an eye on things here…"

"Kel, I couldn't impose…"

"You're not imposing at all!" he softly smiled. "It's the least I can do for you for tonight, especially after all the trouble you went through to make dinner…" he quipped, taking a quick peek over at the dining room table.

"And what if you get called in for a patient?" she asked while looking at him. "It seems every time you come over, someone from the hospital calls here looking for you…"

"If I get called in, I can bring her to Rampart with me. I can drop her off at the daycare, and if no one is there, she's more than welcomed to stay in my office!" he responded before looking into her eyes. "It's your call, Dix. If you don't want me to, I understand. Just know that the offer is there..."

Dixie looked back into his eyes, pondering the offer for a minute. "Kel, I really do appreciate this! I promise it'll only be for a few hours! I can't believe this! It's usually the other way around… you getting called out from dinner!" Dixie quipped with a small smile.

"Well, I'm guessing there's a full moon tonight!" he chuckled.

"You absolutely sure you want to do this? I know you haven't met her either…"

"I'm sure" he sweetly smiled. "If she's anything like her aunt, I don't think there'll be too much trouble! Matter of fact, I didn't even know she was here right now!"

Dixie softly smirked. "Yeah, you're right. She shouldn't be too much trouble at all! I do have to warn you, for being four years old, Liz is normally reserved, especially towards outsiders. If she doesn't say anything, it's nothing against you…"

"No offense taken" Kel softly grinned.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to her now…" Dixie stated as she started to lead him down the hall, and to a spare guest room. She quietly opened the door, peeking her head into the room. "Liz, sweetie, are you awake?"

Dixie watched as the little girl sat up in bed. "Come on in," she turned to Kel, leading him into the room. Kel looked over, seeing the girl rub her deep blue eyes through her dark blonde hair.

"Hey sweetie" Dixie softly smiled as she sat down on the bed. "I hate to do this, but the hospital needs my help. In the meanwhile, this is Dr. Brackett. He's going to keep an eye on things here until I can come home. Could you be a good girl for him while I'm gone?"

Liz tiredly nodded her head yes, sniffling her nose as Dixie pushed the girl's hair away from her face. "That a girl" she smiled before kissing Liz's forehead.

"Hi Liz, I'm Doctor Brackett. You can call me Kel though. It's nice to meet you…" he softly smiled as he walked closer. "If you need anything, I'll be in the living room. Don't be afraid to let me know…"

"Ok…" Liz weakly replied, giving him a small smile before laying her head back down on her pillow. Dixie stood up and led Kel back into the hall.

"I really appreciate you doing this, Kel!" she smiled as she walked to her bedroom.

"Like I said, it's no problem!"

"I'll be right back…" Dixie smiled before she went inside the room. It was no less than a minute, before she came out with her nurse's uniform in hand. "I'm going to change at Rampart. Before I go, I gave Liz her medicine five hours ago. She may need some more in a few. The medicine is on the side door of the fridge. There's also a notebook on the counter, with important information written down like the medicine she's taking, where to contact her parents, and all her allergies. I don't think you'll need though. I know you have everything under control…" she smirked.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence!" he smirked.

Dixie smiled while leading him back to the living room. She walked over to a small table by the front door, grabbing her purse and keys. "If you want anything, just help yourself. I'll clean up when I come home…"

Kel followed her to the table. "Ok, Dix. Don't work too hard!" he replied while hugging her.

"When have I ever not?" she chuckled as she hugged him.

"See you later, Dix!" Kel softly smiled as he opened the door for Dix, waving goodbye as she walked out. Dixie turned around and waved at him, watching him close the door. She stood in the hallway, staring at the door for a moment before she took a deep breath and started to head out for her car.

_Author's Note:_

Hi everyone! I unfortunately had to disappear for a while, due to personal issues at home. I had a relative that was sick for a while with three different types of cancer. It was their wish to not go into a nursing home, so between going to school and working, I had to jump this ship to see that their wish was followed through. Now that this issue is under control, (and happy to report that the person I have mentioned is doing a hell of a lot better now, and is in remission!) I'm nervous, but looking forward to re-entering the world of fanfiction! I have not forgotten about my other story, _Growing up with Daddy, _and will have a new update pretty soon! (Possibly by this Friday!) I ask to please bear with me through this process, and I'll try to make it worth the while. I feel bad for suddenly disappearing without finishing y story, but it was a situation that couldn't be avoided! I also promise to not update both stories at the same time, in respect to other writers on this forum. I want readers to enjoy their creativity as well! Constructive criticism is always welcomed, and I thank you in advance for ANY comments that will help me to improve in writing!


End file.
